


Babies sick

by Hannah2003



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Fear, M/M, Onshot, Pastel!Dan (slightly), Sick Fic, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, littlespace, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah2003/pseuds/Hannah2003
Summary: He’s leaning unattractively over the toilet bowl, heaving and shaking——-I know this is short and I’m sorry!!





	Babies sick

I wake up to a muffled sound from the bathroom. I lie confused for a few minutes, reaching out for Dan but find the side of his bed empty. I look at the alarm clock. 3:45am. What’s dan doing out of bed at this time? I reach blindly for my glasses and slip them on my face. I stumble out of bed and into the hall and listen out for the noise again. I hear it a few seconds later. It’s faint, and It sounds like gagging. I head towards the bathroom. When I go to open the door I find the handle wet with sweat and wonder what’s happening. I push open the door and spot dan right away. He’s leaning unattractively over the toilet bowl, heaving and shaking. I rush to his side. He’s shivering violently against the tiles and I presume it’s because of how little he’s wearing. He’s wearing a black top that reaches his thighs and just a pair of red panties.   
I reach forward and place a hand to his forehead, making him start slightly.   
‘Daddy?’ He asks, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. I notice the tears pooling in them.   
‘It’s okay baby.. daddy’s here..shhh’ I gently rub his back, trying to calm him. But suddenly he lunches forward and vomits into the toilet, however nothing comes up solid. It leads me to wonder how long he’s been throwing up.   
I stand up and flush the toilet once I’m sure dan isn’t going to be sick again, then I get a cup from the sink and fill it with water, then I grab a flannel and soak it with cold water and lean down to dan. He flinched when the flannel makes contact with his forehead, but then he relaxes and leans his head back. I gently wipe his mouth with toilet roll and then make him take a few sips of water.   
‘Sweetheart, how long have you been up?’ I ask, rubbing his arms to try and keep him warm.  
‘Dunno..’ he mumbles. ‘I woke up at 1 to get some water but then I felt sick and came to bathroom.’ I sigh. He’s been In here throwing up for over two hours now.  
‘Princess I told you that if you ever feel sick you need to come to me’ I say, and he cowers.  
‘I’m sorry daddy.. couldn’t stand.. wanted to come to you..’ he suddenly leans towards the toilet again, but he just gags a few times.  
‘It’s okay darling’ I whisper, he whimpers in response and I sigh. I stand up and go to leave to grab a bucket but he grabs my wrist and wraps his skinny fingers around it.  
‘Don’t leave daddy.. I’m scared’ he cries and I instantly drop to my knees and pull him close to me.  
‘Okay okay, I’m staying.’   
After a while, I think Dan won’t throw up again in the next 3 minutes and quickly get to work. I flushed the toilet and wiped Dan’s mouth before picking dan up on my hip and making him wash his mouth out with water. Once he’s finished in the bathroom, I lead us to the kitchen where I fill one of Dan’s sippy cup up with weak juice and grab the bucket from under the sink. I place Dan on the side and fill the bucket with disinfectant before taking Dan and the bucket back to our room. I quickly rush back to the bathroom to go through the medicine cabinet and grab some fever reducer, before filling another cup with water to let it dissolve. Once it’s dissolved i goes back to our room to find Dan curled up in the Center of the bed, with all the blankets covering him. I place the bucket by Dan’s side of the bed and puts the glass on the side. I gently pulls the covers away from dan, but he whines.  
‘Sweetheart, I need to get these off you. I need to control the temperature.’ I say but he doesn’t listen, instead he just pulls the covers tighter around himself. I sigh. He’s being a little naughty but I can’t punish him, I simply can’t.   
‘No. Cold daddy.’ He says and I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed. I gently coax him into having the fever reducer, then I allow him to cuddle into my side. I smooth his sweaty hair down and plant a kiss on his forehead.   
Then I just listen to his raspy breathing even out and I know he’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I’m working on another fic that will be uploaded by the end of the week!!   
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> \- Hannah


End file.
